Sin Cara
Sin Cara ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Der doppelte Sin Cara (Januar 2012 - April 2012) Bei Extreme Rules bot sich eine bizarre Szene – Rey Mysterio, an diesem Abend ohne Match, unterschrieb gerade Autogramme für seine kleinen Fans, als zwei blau gekleidete Sin Caras auftauchten und ebenso schnell wieder verschwanden. In der folgenden Show streifte Rey Mysterio durch den Backstage Bereich und erblickte abermals zwei Sin Caras, die dieses Mal schwarz gekleidet waren und abrupt wieder verschwanden, als er ein zweites Mal hinsah. Auch in der darauffolgenden Woche nahmen die mysteriösen Ereignisse kein Ende. Nachdem Rey Mysterio ein Statement zu seiner derzeitigen Lage in der WGL abgeben wollte, sah er am Ende des Ganges einen blau gekleideten Sin Cara. Als er ihm um die nächste Ecke folgte, stand er plötzlich einem weiteren, in schwarz gekleideten Sin Cara gegenüber. Dieser zog unerwartet seine Maske hoch und spuckte Mysterio schwarzen Nebel ins Gesicht. Bei SD #11 erklärte Rey Mysterio, dass er es leid sei, dass Sin Cara ihm den Status als Nr 1-Luchador der WGL streitig machen wolle. Deswegen forderte er ihn für WrestleMania zu einem Match heraus, um zu klären, wer die absolute Nummer eins der High Flyer in der WGL ist. Zu diesem Match sollte es jedoch vorerst nicht kommen, da sich die beiden Mexikaner vor WrestleMania eine heftige Schlägerei lieferten, wo beide verletzt wurden. Der Mexikaner wird Kanadier (April 2012 - Juli 2012) Bei SmackDown! #15 feierte Sin Cara ein überraschendes Comeback als Mitglied des neuen Team Charisma um Christian. Der vormals stumme Mann redete plötzlich einen Kauderwelsch aus Englisch und Spanisch und es wurde gesagt, dass er nun auch im Pass Kanadier ist. Bei SmackDown! #16 feierte der mexikanische Kanadier seine In-Ring Rückkehr und sorgte gleich für einen Paukenschlag! In der 1. Runde des King of the Ring Turniers musste er gegen Booker T ran und gewann gegen den Favoriten! In der folgenden Woche sollte es ein Wiedersehen mit einem alten Bekannten geben - Rey Mysterio war zurück und konfrontierte Sin Cara mit Anschuldigungen sein Land, seine Tradition verraten zu haben. Bei SmackDown! #18 kam es erneut zu einem Wortgefecht im Ring vor Sin Cara's Match in der 2. Runde des KotR-Turniers gegen Brodus Clay bzw. George Murdoch wie er sich jetzt nannte. Dieser Urgewalt hatte der kleine Highflyer nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er verlor das Match und damit war für ihn auch das Turnier zu Ende. Beim PPV King of the Ring war es dann schließlich so weit - Sin Cara gegen Rey Mysterio. Ein Match was viele sehnsüchtig erwarteten kam endlich zu stande und das Warten hatte sich gelohnt. Nach einem spektakulären Match konnte sich Mysterio schließlich durchsetzen. In der darauffolgenden Show trat der kanadische Mexikaner 1-on-1 gegen John Morrison an, verlor dieses ausgeglichene Match jedoch etwas unglücklich. Der Abend endete jedoch nicht glücklich für Sin Cara. Direkt nach dem Match kam Kevin Nash zum Ring und fertigte dort Sin Cara ab! Die Rache für diesen Angriff folgte jedoch schon 2 Wochen Später beim Summerslam, wo der kleine Mann tatsächlich den Riesen Nash besiegen konnte! Aber auch hier war der Abend noch nicht vorbei. Team Charisma war scheinbar zerstrittener als man es von außen sah denn nach dem Match wurde Sin Cara erneut von Nash angegriffen. Dazu kamen noch Scott Hall und schließlich auch die Legende Hulk Hogan! Sin Cara sollte also das erste Opfer der neuen nWo sein und keiner aus seinem Team konnte bzw. wollte ihm helfen. Alleine hatte er keine Chance und wurde nach Strich und Faden vermöbelt. Bei SmackDown! #22 fand Team Charisma dann sein endgültiges Ende und der kanadische Mexikaner wurde wieder ein reiner Mexikaner und ging aus dem "Team". Die Mexican Sensation ist zurück (Juli 2012 - Oktober 2012) In den folgenden Wochen verfolgte er immer wieder Mark Henry, den er beschuldigte William Regal angegriffen zu haben. Bei SmackDown! #26 traf er Backstage erneut auf Henry und kündigte eine baldige Aussprache an. In der nächsten SmackDown! Ausgabe konfrontierte Sin Cara dann auch Henry mit diesen Anschuldigungen und verärgerte damit den ehemaligen Gewichtheber. Bei SmackDown! #28 traf der Highflyer aus Mexico City auf seinen ehemaligen Anführer Christian, verlor jedoch das Match. Bei SmackDown! #31 hatte er die nächste Chance auf einen Sieg, verlor aber hier gegen Ted DiBiase jr. und Niederlage Nummer 3 sollte zwei Wochen später bei SmackDown! #33 gegen Kane folgen. Kann aus Feindschaft Freundschaft werden? (November 2012 - Present) Was vor Monaten niemand für möglich hielt geschah beim Special-Event Tribute to the Troops: Sin Cara und Rey Mysterio, 2 ehemalige Kontrahenten, vielleicht sogar Feinde, taten sich zusammen zum Team "MystiCara" und hatten gleich die große Chance auf die Tag Team Gürtel von Randy Orton und Kane. Die beiden Mexikaner lieferten ein gutes Match, unterlagen jedoch den Champions. Auch wenn die beiden hier die Chance noch nicht nutzen konnten, man sah schon was für großartige Action uns in den nächsten Monaten erwartet. Die beiden Mexikaner bekamen beim Dezember PPV Extreme Rules eine weitere Titelchance gegen Orton und Kane, konnten diese aber erneut nicht nutzen. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip * Der Charakter des Sin Cara wird aktuell von Jorge Arias verkörpert, welcher vorher als Hunico in den WGL Shows auftrat. Hier gehts zur Geschichte von Hunico Errungene Erfolge Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Typische Aktionen *Senton Bomb *Tornado DDT *Handspring Back-Elbow *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard/Diving Cross Body Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni